The overall goal of this application is to lay the groundwork for the development of an organized, efficient plan to enhance the research infrastructure of the School of Dentistry (SOD) at the Oregon Health & Science University. This goal derives from our primary research objective, which is to improve our ability to solve critical problems related to oral health. The application has two specific aims: Aim #1: Describe the process that will be used to develop a method for conducting an assessment of the current research infrastructure within the SoD and the university, as well as the critical needs to expand this infrastructure in the SoD. Aim #2: Describe the process that will be used to develop a detailed plan for improving the existing research infrastructure at the SoD. The grant will be conducted in two parts. In Part 1, the critical needs and the current infrastructure assessment (Aim 1) will be conducted with the aid of a group of faculty within the dental school (SoD Group). This group will meet to identify potential research areas and to survey DS and university faculty regarding research interests and resources. This group will expand into an Institutional Planning Committee (IPC) composed of the SoD Group and other investigators and opinion leaders across the campus. The PC will develop an External Advisory Group (EAG), establish a seminar series to recruit additional collaborators and aid in identifying the 2-3 research areas to target for enhancement, and organize a symposium to finalize the research areas and to identify additional external collaborators. The IPC in conjunction with the EAG will ultimately identify the targeted research areas based on the seminars, symposium, brief written proposal, and an interactive discussion. Each of these activities will be facilitated with the aid of a professional planner/facilitator to maximize efficiency. In Part 2, the IPC and the individuals in the targeted research areas will develop a plan for expanding the current research infrastructure (Aim 2). Four subcommittees of the IPC will help to develop a plan that includes: identifying the needed critical mass of scientists, recruiting and mentoring, equipment acquisition, establishing collaborations, renovation, establishing training programs, outcomes assessment, and obtaining institutional commitment.